The present invention relates to an improved movable diaphragm, fluid logic element construction and, more particularly, to a device wherein a universal body block includes an opening or cavity for receipt of universal inserts to provide a binary fluid logic function, the particular function depending upon the arrangement of the inserts and valve means selected for cooperation with the universal body block opening. Complex logic circuits may be made by appropriate interconnection of separate logic functions or elements in a single body block having multiple openings or cavities.
Utilizing valved elements to perform logic functions for the control and operation of machines has met with increasing acceptance during the past 15 years. A publication which describes the history of these and related developments was recently translated into English and published by John Wiley & Sons (1973), "Fluid Logic Controls and Industrial Automation" by Daniel Bouteille. Among the valved elements discussed in this publication are various ones made by the assignee of this present application, including those described in Brandenberg U.S. Pat. No. 3,403,693; U.S. Pat. No. 3,385,322; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,720. These elements have been generically described as "diaphragm operated fluid logic elements" or "flexible diaphragm fluid logic operated elements". The separate elements have the capability of performing standard binary logic functions such as OR, AND, NOT and the like. Because separate logic elements perform separate logic functions, it is necessary to construct each element from a distinct set of component parts. Although in the past there has been some interchangeability in parts, for example, diaphragms, poppets and certain seals, each part of a binary element is substantially unique. It is, therefore, desirable to provide a construction for separate fluid logic elements (OR, AND, NOT, TIMING, etc.) wherein components are interchangeable or universal. Then, by merely rearranging or omitting some of the components, it will be possible to provide the desired logic function. An additional desirable feature is to provide a structure utilizing universal parts wherein a multiplicity of separate functions may be provided and further, wherein the separate functions can be easily interconnected to provide a complex circuit,